Intimate affairs
by ILoveDownton
Summary: A series of short fics which sees all the characters in turn witnessing a sweet romantic moment between Robert and Cora. Wont go past T rating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey everyone, I've decided to write a fic about all the characters seeing Cora and Robert during an 'intimate affair', hence the title. It won't go past T rating and I'm going to include as many characters as possible. It won't go in chronological order but I'll let you know when it is. Please review xxx**

_Violet_

_1895_

Cora and Robert Crawley were currently expecting their third child. When Cora had been pregnant in the past Robert had made sure he was with her as much as possible. He had come home early from walks around the estate, and if she was feeling especially ill he would stay in her room with her. Violet had thought this would have worn off this time around; it was her third pregnancy after all. However, Violet had had no such luck; Robert was still very protective of his wife, holding Cora's hand in public, much to Violets chagrin.

On one particular chilly afternoon Violet could not find her son or daughter-in-law anywhere, she had not seen them since luncheon and they were not in their rooms resting. Normally, she would have thought them out walking but she knew Robert would have never let Cora out in the cold. As she came up from sorting menus with the cook she saw Carson in the hallway.

"Carson, have you seen Lord and Lady Downton?" Violet asked.

"I believe they are in the library, my lady." Carson bowed and as Violet waved her hand to signal that he could leave he swept past her and back to the servants' hall. Violet walked past the staircase and walked through the library door, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw what was in front of her.

Robert and Cora were curled on the far settee with Cora's head rested in the crook of Robert's neck. Their hands were entwined and were rested on her swollen abdomen. Violet noticed that Robert was holding Cora's favourite novel; _Sense and Sensibility_ and was reading it to her softly. Cora's chest was slowly moving up and down and her eyelids drooping. But Robert didn't stop reading, he continued in his soft tone that he reserved only for his wife. Violet watched from the corner of the room in awe, she watched as her son pressed soft kisses t his wife's forehead every few minutes. Each time he did Cora hummed and nestled in a little closer. Violet was speechless, it was not often that shows of sentiment affected her in such a way, but as she watched the two young Crawleys who were tangled on the settee she couldn't help but smile. When the reading stopped she feared she had been noticed but as she looked back she saw that Robert was instead gazing at his wife, still unaware of his mother's presence.

"I love you Cora." Robert murmured, leaning into his wife.

"I love you too." She whispered, wrapping one hand around his waist. As Robert leaned in to kiss his wife on the lips Violet backed out of the room. She found herself having to wipe a stray tear that was falling down her cheek. She would come to look for them in about an hour and she would not mention what she had saw, but she wouldn't be able to forget, she would never forget the pure love she had felt in that moment.

**A/N- Id just like to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed all of my fics, it means so much to know that people are enjoying my writing. Please let me know what you think of this one and if you want to see any particular character or any particular romantic moment please let me know xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to all the reviews. So I don't particularly like O'Brien but I thought that she would be the only person who could see this xxx**

_O'Brien_

_1913_

Sarah O'Brien had been lady's maid to the Countess of Grantham for just under 15 years. Although she did not consider herself friends with her employer she did know quite a lot about her. In particular, she knew more about her relationship with her husband than any other member of staff. Of course all Downton staff knew they shared a bed, but O'Brien knew more intimate details. She knew that every morning his Lordship would sit with her Ladyship whilst she ate her breakfast. And that he would come to her every night before dinner to accompany her downstairs, without fault.

On one particular evening when Robert came in to escort Cora downstairs he had found that she was still getting ready. She had lost track of time whilst resting upstairs, so did not have much time before she was due in the drawing room. Without the time to chose another outfit she'd had to settle on an ill fitting turquoise dress.

All throughout their dinner Cora had looked at her daughters with envy. They were so young and beautiful, with their lives ahead of them, all of which had passed for Cora. In her opinion, she was no longer beautiful or attractive, and she certainly was no longer young. And the frumpy dress she was wearing highlighted all her insecurities. Feeling exasperated after dinner she excused herself as soon as Robert and Cousin Matthew entered the drawing room, leaving her husband slightly bewildered at her hurried departure. When Cora got upstairs she rung for O'Brien to get her ready for bed.

When O'Brien entered the room Cora was slumped on the chair at her vanity massaging her temples. O'Brien sensed that she was in a strange mood so did not say much until Cora gave an audible sigh.

"Is everything ok, my lady?"

"Yes, just tired." She answered, giving a weary smile. They spoke no more until they had finished and bid each other goodnight. Just as O'Brien was exiting the room Robert was coming up the stairs taking them two at a time, concern evident on his face. As she descended the staircase to the servants' hall she couldn't help but wonder what was the matter with her Ladyship. It was obviously concerning his Lordships. Perhaps it was nothing to do with her Ladyship, and it was in fact something to do with the house, something that would include her and the other servants. That would explain the weird mood she had been in and his Lordships distress. She would have to subtly interrogate her Ladyship tomorrow, try and find out what was going on. Thomas would want to know. As she entered the servants' hall she saw Bates tending to one of his Lordships dinner shirts. She looked down at her arms, remembering that it had slipped her mind to bring down her Ladyships dress, she spun around quickly went back to her Ladyship's bedroom.

When she got there the door was slightly open and she could just see inside. The sight that saw her was not what she had expected; the two were standing facing the mirror, his arms wrapped around her waist. He was resting his chin on her shoulder and looked to be whispering in her ear. O'Brien wasn't sure whether she should leave what seemed to be a very private moment but the curiosity inside her burned so she moved in a little closer so she could hear what was being said.

"You don't have to worry about anything my love; you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen." She heard him murmur, looking at his wife through the mirror. "You look as beautiful now as the day I married you. More so, if that is even possible." He smiled, provoking a small laugh from her. "For I know see all the beauty from the inside radiated on the outside." He turned her around and looked her straight in the eyes. O'Brien moved slightly so to be sure she couldn't be seen by the pair. "You, Cora Crawley, are my darling, stunning, gorgeous, kind wife whom I happen to love very much."

"Oh my darling Robert." Cora moved her hand from his arm to caress her husband's face. "I love you, so much."

"And I love you, and I won't have you think yourself unattractive, old or any of the things you just said." Robert leaned in and kissed his wife softly on the lips, pulling her in closer to him. She watched as Cora moved her hands to the back of his neck and hugged him tightly. Now O'Brien felt as if she was definitely intruding on a very private moment, so she spun and scurried back to the staircase deciding to collect the dress in the morning. As she entered the servants' hall again all the thoughts of decisions affecting Downton and her interrogating her Ladyship were far from her mind, for she couldn't stop thinking of the exchange she had seen upstairs.

**A/N- As always please review it really means a lot xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews guys it means a lot. I don't know exactly when Daisy became kitchen maid but I'm writing it so that she started in 1908. I was dying to update so wrote this really quick, hope you like it xxx**

_Daisy_

_1908_

Daisy Robinson was new to Downton Abbey; although she was young she needed a job and Downton was in need of a kitchen maid. She had been made to feel very welcome at Downton, even if the cook was a little stern. She had many duties, one of her which was lighting the fires in every bedroom as well as all of the downstairs rooms.

On Daisy's first day she sneaked upstairs to complete her duties. She had been told by a young housemaid about how the Lord and Lady of the house did not follow society's rules, but she did not know what this meant. She tried to discern what she had meant by this as she made the fire in Lady Mary's and Edith's bed chambers. As she entered Lady Grantham's bedroom she moved to the fire, but as she did she almost tripped on her apron. She spun around to make sure Lady Grantham had not heard, but she was not expecting the sight that met her.

Lady Grantham was wrapped in thin sheets and, her husband. Lord Grantham had his arms wrapped around his wife ever so tightly it was hard to distinguish where he stopped and where his wife started. Her head was resting on his chest and her hair was sprayed back onto her pillow. Daisy had to take a few steps backwards to steady herself and in doing so she almost completely fell over a cream chair. So this was what the housemaid had been talking about, her employers shared a bed. And they were embracing each other. Daisy then realised what she was here to do: the fire.

She swiftly moved and started making the fire before she heard noises behind her. She took a sharp intake of breathe, hoping it was not her that had awoken them. But as she turned her head she saw that neither of the two seemed to be properly awake. Lord Grantham appeared to be tightening his grasp on his wife and she was humming in pleasure. She snuggled in a little closer and grazing a kiss over his cheek as she did so. Daisy hurriedly finished the fire, and when she did she rushed to the door. Just as she opened it she heard Lord Grantham whisper; "I love you Cora." And she heard her murmur in reply; "I love you too my darling."

At this Daisy swiftly closed to the door and continued her duties. But she couldn't seem to get that image out of her head. It wasn't for show, they weren't pretending to be happy like many other aristocrats did; they were genuinely happy. And they were genuinely in love. Completely and utterly in love. And Daisy knew that, because of that, she would bear witness to more intimate moments in the future.

**A/N- Please let me know if you've got any ideas of any 'intimate moments' you want to see included in this fic and any particular characters you want including xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Big thank you to MH96 who suggested this, and to everyone who has reviewed and suggested ideas, or even just read it xxx**

_Dr. Clarkson_

_1891_

"One more push Lady Downton." The young doctor urged. Cora Crawley had been in labour for many hours now and the baby was finally ready to see the world.

"Come on Cora, you can do it." Rosamund soothed, who was holding Cora's hand. As Robert could not be in the room during the birth Rosamund had promised her brother that he would keep Cora safe and that she would help her as best she could. All through Cora's gruelling labour she had sat by her and motivated her, and because of this Cora gave one final push and suddenly she felt a huge sense of relief and a baby's cry filled the room. "Well done Cora, well done."

"Congratulations Lady Downton, you have a healthy baby girl." Dr. Clarkson scooped up the newborn baby and handed her to the nurse to be cleaned.

"A girl?" Cora stuttered, looking at Rosamund with slight worry, what would Robert think? Would he be mad they did not have an heir?

"Yes, a beautiful baby girl." He said, handing her the freshly cleaned newborn baby girl. As soon as Cora saw her daughter her heart melted and all her fears of duty and heirs evaporated, leaving only the love for her baby.

"I'll go and fetch Robert." Rosamund whispered, moving off the bed and slipping out of the room. Dr. Clarkson watched the new mother and daughter from the corner of the room as he went about the necessary routine. Lady Downton began rocking her little daughter back and forth, humming a soft tune. When Lord Downton entered the room, she didn't look up; it wasn't until he sat on the bed beside her that she took her eyes off the bundle in her arms.

"Oh my darling." He whispered, kissing his wife on the forehead. He moved over slightly and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders so she could rest her head in the crook of his neck. The doctor continued picking up towels and equipment from over the room but he kept his eyes on the newly made parents. They watched their daughter for untold minutes without uttering a word.

Finally, she tore her eyes away from her baby's big brown eyes and turned to ask her husband the question she needed answering. "Are you very disappointed Robert?" She asked, the upset and guilt was evident in her voice. The young doctor stopped what he was doing to turn to look at her; and saw that tears were escaping down her cheeks. Dr. Clarkson turned his gaze to Lord Downton to see his reflection. He did not know the future Earl and Countess well, but anyone could see that they were desperately in love, but he knew how important heirs were in the aristocrats. He saw his face and how it turned to one of confusion, and then a smile appeared on his face. He watched as he wiped the tears away from his wife's face and ran his fingers through her hair.

"How could I be disappointed my dear? I have a beautiful wife, and now I have a beautiful daughter too." He looked back to his daughter and then back to his wife. "I believe I am the luckiest man alive." He smiled and he watched as his wife mirrored him, mindful of the baby in her arms she leant over and softly kissed her husband. The doctor thought they had forgotten he was in the room, or perhaps they didn't care in their midst of joy. But even so, he left newly made trio and went to speak to Lord and Lady Grantham, with a giant smile across his face at the magical sight he had been witness to.

**A/N- I've got plenty more planned for this fic, hope your enjoying it xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thank you adama-roslinlove for the idea, just a little drabble, but I will be posting a full fic about this episode soon xxx**

_Edith _

_1923_

Dinner had been a family affair, especially with Rosamund up from London, and Violet and Isobel had dined at Downton too, all to welcome Robert back from the new world. He had not told anyone he was arriving back and before his return no one had heard from him in days. Cora had been obviously on edge at the lack of communication, anyone could see she was not herself when her husband wasn't there. At dinner Edith had watched on as her parents sent silent messages to each other over dinner, silently showing how thankful they were that he was home.

After dinner Edith had felt quite uncomfortable, and she had excused herself about an hour after it had ended. She sat in her bedroom, curled up on her bed, clutching her stomach, and thinking about what would happen in the upcoming months. Switzerland. The baby. Everything seemed to be getting on top of her, and of course Michael was still missing, which didn't help matters. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, it was late and she was no closer to getting to sleep, what with all the worry. She got up and slipped on her dressing gown, deciding a book would help her get to sleep. No one would be up this late. But as she walked to the library she heard muffled voices. She opened the door slightly and she saw her mother sitting in her father's lap.

"I've missed you so much." Her mother hummed into his neck.

He wrapped his arms more securely around her waist, and pulled her in a little closer. "And you my love." He kissed her hair, making the most of every moment. "I've imagined being with you every moment I was away." Cora smiled into her husband, snuggling a little closer to him. Edith watched on as her parents held each other, they must know that it was getting late, but they didn't seem to care. They were happy and content pressing chaise kisses against each other and whispering sweet words in each other's ears. Edith knew she probably should leave as she knew where this was leading, but her feet seemed to be glued to the floor. Her eyes glued on the site before her. "I've missed everything about you my dear." Robert whispered.

"Oh really?" Her mother murmured.

"Yes, I've missed your hair." Her father tangled his fingers in his wife's brown locks. "I've missed your beautiful face." He placed his hand under her chin, and leaned her face up so he was staring down into her eyes. "And most of all," he whispered softly, "I've missed your lips." He leaned into kiss his wife and Edith knew that it was time to leave. She backed away, careful not to make any noise, completely forgetting the reason she had come down here in the first place. As she got to the top of the staircase she heard low giggles coming from the library, and she rushed into her room, firmly shutting the door behind her. She jumped into bed as she heard low murmurs coming from the stair case and she knew that her parents had called it a night. Allow, she knew their night was far from over.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So I hope you'll forgive me for this one as its a little different. Its set when Robert is in America and there are no scenes with them actually together but the idea came to me and I was just desperate to write it, let me know what you think xxx**

_1923_

_Violet _

Robert had been just over a week now and Cora was feeling his absence greatly. She didn't know why, but this time she missed him more than ever, she hadn't slept much since he had gone and she seemed to not be herself. The change in her behaviour hadn't escaped the family's notice, especially Violet's. She was dining at Downton and she noticed the way Cora acted without Robert. Of course she was still acting like a perfect hostess but to the trained eye it was obvious that something was not right, that something was missing, and that something was Robert.

It was no secret that Violet had disapproved of Cora when she first arrived, but she knew that even though she had been against their marriage it had been successful. Violet had never seen her son as happy as he was when he was with Cora, and anyone could see that Cora loved Robert, very much. And it was never as obvious as when they were apart. When Robert had gone to war Cora had been absolutely lost, but she remained strong for her girls. Violet had thought that now they were older things would be different, but she had been wrong. Whenever there was a lull in conversation Cora stared into the distance, and Violet knew her thoughts were of her husband.

After dinner the ladies had moved into the drawing room and Cora and Violet sat in the far corner. "Have you heard from Robert?" Violet asked.

"Yes, a letter arrived from him this morning." Cora smiled.

"What did it say?" She watched as her daughter –in-laws eyes lit up at the memory, and as Cora fidgeted and scratched her neck Violet knew that parts of his letter were only meant for her.

"He just spoke about the business with Harold, and how he cannot understand why he has to be there." As Cora spoke a blush crawled up her neck and her cheeks, and she looked at the floor as she smirked at the contents of the letter, that she hadn't mentioned to her mother in law.. Violet knew not to press the subject, and she didn't think she wanted to know. Even after over thirty years of marriage Robert could still make his wife blush with his words and his actions. Violet thought of two weeks ago when she had seen her son whisper into his wife's ear and made her giggle like a school girl, and she knew that what was in his letter would be more intimate than that. As Cora excused herself Violet watched her go, and she knew that she would be going to think of Robert, and to Violets surprise that made her smile.

_Martha Levinson_

Robert had arrived in New York a few evenings ago, after a week of travelling. Martha knew that Robert was not the best traveller and often got quite irritable when travelling overseas, and it did not surprise her that he had arrived in a foul mood. More so than when he had visited America's in the past, and she knew that this was because of the absence of Cora. Robert seemed lost without his wife, like the absence of her meant an absence in him.

Martha and not doubted the sincerity of her son in laws affections since over a year into his marriage. Cora had often written to her praising her husband and she would speak of how much she loved him. Martha knew that her daughter loved her husband, and she knew that he loved her, but after thirty years of marriage she had expected the intensity of their love to be weak. But it transpired that it is not. Robert stared absentmindedly out of the window, his thoughts obviously elsewhere, and Martha knew that they were of Cora.

"I trust you have written to Cora Robert." Martha said, pulling her son in law from his gazing.

"Yes, I wrote as soon as I arrived." He answered, smiling at the letter he had written. He had told her about the business with Harold in as little words as possible just so he could write about her, and about how much he missed her, and what he was going to do with her when he was back at Downton. He could just imagine her reading it, and if he knew his wife, which he did, he could imagine the look on her face whenever someone asked if she had received news of him.

Martha watched as his demur changed, a huge smile had crossed his face at the mention of Cora and his cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink. "Yes, I'm sure you did." Martha muttered, taking the opportunity to tease her son-in-law.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," she shrugged innocently, "I only meant that I'm sure you couldn't resist writing to your wife. After all, you obviously miss her very much." Martha threw Robert a teasing smile and before the conversation could proceed any further Robert excused himself. She watched him leave, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Although Martha sometimes regretted taking Cora to England all those years ago, in that moment she didn't regret any of it. She may not see her daughter as much as she wished but she knew that Cora was happy, with a husband whom she loved, and who obviously loved her very much too. Martha felt so very pleased for her daughter; she had a marriage which had lasted two wars, a miscarriage, and the death of a beloved child, and if it could survive that, it could survive anything.

**A/N- The one with Rosamund realising they're in love with each other is next, let me know what you think xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys And thanks to tivamcabby5 for this suggestion **

_1889_

_Rosamund_

Rosamund wasn't under the illusion that marriage was perfect. In the aristocracy it was hard for a marriage to be anywhere near perfect. She had watched her brother marry for money; he had given up a life with the woman he loved so that Downton could be saved. She didn't think she could do that, sacrifice a life of happiness for one of duty.

It wasn't that she didn't like Cora, she liked her very much. She was pleasant, kind and she treated everyone with respect, even her mother-in-law which she knew could be different. And she really seemed to care about her brother, you could tell by the way she looked at him; she would gaze at him at dinner and her face lit up every time he walked into the room. At the start of their marriage Rosamund had presumed it was girlish infatuation, but as she watched her, she realised that it wasn't just infatuation it was love. She had felt for Cora when she realised it, as she knew that her brother had married her for money.

It was around eleven months into their marriage when she really noticed a change. Her mother had planned a grand dinner with around fifteen guests. Robert thought it was rather tedious, and all throughout the evening he seemed to be playing a secret game with his wife. He kept exchanging glances with her and he kept smiling in a way that no one really understood, except her, who loved the attention. Rosamund found the whole exchange rather fascinating and was rather curious as to what the whole thing was about. So when the ladies went through into the drawing room she grabbed Cora on her own and pulled her onto the chairs in the corner. "What is it Rosamund?" Cora asked, rather confused as to why her sister-in-law had insisted on pulling her into a solitary corner.

"Nothing, I'm just a little curious as to what you and Robert were doing a luncheon." She said innocently, but as she saw a blush creep up Cora's neck she realised that there may be something more to the little 'game'. "Well?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"It was nothing, honestly." Cora shook her head, trying to disguise the blush she was sure stained her cheeks. The last thing she wanted was Rosamund to know why her and Robert had been well, preoccupied at dinner. Robert had been complaining about the dinner all day, not in front of his mother of course, and the only way Cora could get him to stop complaining was to give him a kiss before they had come down. This in turn prompted him to continually glance at Cora with a mischievous glint in his eye all throughout dinner. She had thought that no one had noticed but Rosamund obviously had.

"So you're really not going to tell me?" Rosamund said with raised eyebrows.

"There's nothing to tell." Cora shrugged.

"Fine, I will have to find out from Robert." She concluded a determined look in her eye. She was not one for being told no.

"If you insist Rosamund." Cora smiled standing and going to speak with a group of ladies situated on the far side of the room. Rosamund busied herself talking to her mother and the ladies Cora had joined as she waited for Robert to enter the room. When he finally did he caught her eye and smiled briefly before going straight to his wife who was near the window. She wanted to interrupt but she found that their 'game' had continued, so instead she sat back and watched as they giggled and whispered in each other's ear. As she watched her brother smile and laugh with his wife she thought how happy he looked, he'd never looked so happy. His smile was wide and bright and his eyes always remained on her, even when she wasn't looking at him. As Rosamund watched she realised that her brother looked as his wife had often done. His eyes were filled with admiration, and love? Could that really be love she saw? If she didn't know her brothers situation she would be sure that the man in front of her was madly in love with the woman beside her.

As the night went on Rosamund became preoccupied with idle chit chat but it wasn't until about an hour later she realised that neither her brother nor his wife were in the room. Excusing herself she decided to go and look for them. As she exited the drawing room she walked into the hallway. She looked around and heard hushed whispers in the far corner, she walked over and saw Robert and Cora backed into the wall, their heads close and fingers interlocked. She walked a little further forward so she could hear what was being said, perhaps it would give her some clue about their little game.

"I'm sorry my dear, I had to get out f there, the idle chatter was beginning to frustrate me." Robert whispered.

"It's fine Robert." She replied in a soft tone. "I must admit it was rather hard keeping a straight face earlier." At her husband's furrowed brows she continued. "Rosamund started asking questions about our 'game' at dinner." So this was going to be resolved Rosamund thought.

"Oh and what did you say?"

"That there was nothing to go on, but I don't think she believed me." Cora giggled. "So be prepared to be interrogated later on."

"Well what am I meant to say, that my beautiful wife was driving me crazy." He chuckled. "Because that would be the truth." Robert places his hand under Cora's chin and titlted her head so that her eyes were directly in his line of vision. "I'm sorry Cora." He whispered. Rosamund saw the hurt that appeared in his eyes and she knew that this was nothing about their little game, and that she shouldn't bear witness to his apology, but for some reason she couldn't bear to leave.

"What for?"

"For not realising what was in front of me the whole time. I should have realised it sooner, and i'm sorry that I didn't, my love." He whispered, moving his head so that it was rested against hers. Rosamund didn't think she had ever seen something so heartfelt and emotional; this was more moving than their wedding day, when they had declared their vows. It was different, she thought, because this time his words held something that had been absent before; love. Rosamund was sure of it.

"There's nothing to apologise for Robert. You know it now, and that's enough for me." She gazed into his eyes for countless moments before any of the three in the room moved. Robert was too captivated in his wife's gaze to move, and Rosamund was too captivated with the scene before her. She had thought that their game had been something mischievous but she had not expected to fine this, something so heartfelt and moving, something so filled with love.

"I love you Cora." Robert whispered, finally moving.

"And I love you." She replied, before leaning in and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Rosamund knew she couldn't watch any longer, in case she was seen, but also she felt as if she was already intruding on a private moment. So instead she went back into the drawing room and joined her mother. Marriage may not be perfect and it may have its ups and downs, but if Rosamund ended up with a marriage that turned out similar to her brothers she would be happy, because there's may not have started with love, but she knew that it had gradually turned into passionate, heartfelt and true love.

**A/N- So i'm not entirely sure when Rosamund got married for the purpose of this fic im saying she got married after **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, let me know what you think about this one **

_1891_

_Carson _

Charles Carson had worked at Downton Abbey since he was a young man and was very loyal when it came down to the Crawley family. He felt as if he owed them a great deal because they allowed him to escape from a time of life which ashamed him. He admired the old family and always tried to serve them in the best way possible.

Three years ago he had watched Lord Downton get married to an American heiress. At first he didn't know if he liked her or not, but she was nice and kind, and she always treated him and the other members of staff with good manners. He had often felt sorry for her in the early years of her marriage; after all, she was away from her family and her home and thrust into a new way of life. And Carson suspected that she had felt quite lonely, but now, anyone could see that she was happy, and she and the young master of the house were very much in love. Carson didn't often think of love and sentiment, but he had to admit, whenever he saw the young couple together he couldn't help but smile at the love between them.

Now Lady Downton was expecting their first child and the tone of the house had completely changed. It had been thrown into a flurry of activity and everyone was very much looking forward to having a baby in the house. There was no denying that there was an unspoken worry of the gender of the child but everyone; staff and family, had decided to not speak of it during the pregnancy.

Carson was sitting in the servants' hall when a telegram arrived for Lord Downton. Standing up he took the telegram and went upstairs to the library. He knew Lord Downton would be there this time of day, spending time with his wife. He climbed up the stairs and straightened his livery out before heading for the library door. The door was slightly open so Carson stuck his head in to check that he was in there. He was, and he was with his wife.

They were standing looking out of the window; his arms were wrapped around her large stomach and she was leaning back against him. Carson waited to see if they would move, so that he could enter and hand Lord Downton the telegram on the tray he was holding. But they didn't seem to be about to move. Lord Downton leaned in a little closer and then he untangled one arm and pointed to the grounds on the other side of the window.

"You see there," he said to his wife, pointing to the open space outside, "one day, me, you and our little one will take a picnic out there." He stroked her pregnant form as he spoke of their unborn child. "In the summer we will all play outside, and our little one will be running around."

"And if it's a girl?" Lady Downton asked.

"She could still run around if she wanted to." He chuckled. "But if she didn't, she could sit with her mother and practice being a Lady. And in the winter, whether it's a boy or a girl we will be out their building a snowman and playing in the snow." Carson could just picture the young family playing outside together; the sight that entered his mind made him smile, Lord and Lady Downton and their little child. The way that Lord Downton spoke of a girl too heartened him as in the way he spoke it was obvious that he would love the baby equally, no matter if it was a boy or a girl.

"That sounds like heaven." She whispered, into his embrace.

"Anything with you is heaven." He murmured, turning her around so they were face to face. As Lord Downton leaned inwards Carson backed away from the door. He noticed that Lord Grantham was coming down the stairs, and he decided to give the telegram to him, because he didn't want to interrupt Lord and Lady Downton. He didn't want to interrupt their musings concerning them and their child, and their heaven.

**A/N- Sarah Bunting's next and then i'm gonna do one with Anna I think xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thanks to 'Guest 2' who suggested this, I don't like Sarah Bunting either and she seems so mean to Cora, who's like my fav character ever, hence why she's written mean. So this is just a cute scene from when Robert returns from America.**

_1923_

_Sarah Bunting _

Sarah Bunting never liked the aristocracy; she thought they were arrogant, vain and conceited. They lived a privileged life and expected everything given to them; unlike people like her, who had to work for what they had. When she was a girl, she would walk through the village and she had always admired the Countess, with her pretty clothes and fancy hats. But as she grew older she had begun to resent her, and the type she belonged to.

Her thoughts had changed somewhat when she had met Tom Branson. He was kind and he happened to be the son-in-law of the 'great' Earl of Grantham. But he was different, he had been the chauffer, and knew what it was like to work for what he had. But knowing his story made her look at the family differently; they had welcomed him in and had accepted him as one of them.

Though she knew she wouldn't warm to them, during the church bazaar she did look at them differently. The Countess in particular surprised her, she wasn't as smug as she had expected, and she had been perfectly polite to her when they were introduced. But that was because of Tom, if she had met her without him there she probably would have given her the cold shoulder. Nevertheless, the whole family, bar his Lordship who was absent, seemed to join in the merriment, except when they were sitting in their posh tent.

She eyed the Countess all when she was there, watched her with her grandchildren and speak with her family. Though they hadn't always been her family, Sarah knew that. The great Countess of Grantham was American and had come to England to marry an aristocrat. She had given up everything to marry for the wrong reasons, something Sarah could never do. She couldn't marry someone she didn't love, dedicate her life to a pompous man, no matter what his title was. That was another reason why she disliked their type, they had no moral values.

About an hour after she arrived she saw two cars pull up outside the house, and she heard the butler say that "his Lordships back". She watched the Countess jump up and rush to where the cars had pulled up. Her eyes followed her and she saw her meet his Lordships, and to her surprise he leaned in and kissed her. Why she did not know. It must be for show she thought, she dismissed the obvious fake show of affection and turned and returned to what she had been doing.

The day went on without much more excitement, until she needed some help with her stall. She left her friend in charge and she went to look for one of the footmen or someone who could help her. As she looked around by the tree she saw two figures in the shadows. At first she didn't know who it was but as she walked closer she noticed that it was the Countess with a gentleman. Was she really with another man, in broad daylight? But as the gentleman shifted she saw that it wasn't a random man, but it was in fact her husband.

They were leaned extremely close together with their foreheads pressed against each other. Sarah had never seen that kind of affection in public, especially from a Lord and Lady. His hand was rested on her lower back and her hands were resting on his chest. What were they doing in the shadows? No one could see them, so it wasn't for show. Sarah looked behind her, back at the bazaar, and then she returned her eyes to them. They were closer together now, and he seemed to be whispering in her ear, much to her appreciation from the look on her face. Usually she would have walked away and forgot what she had seen, but a sight so rare proved to be too tempting. So instead she snuck a little closer and stood closer to the tree, but she made sure she couldn't be seen.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" The Countess whispered.

"I didn't want to distract you." He murmured, brushing his fingers against his cheek, a small gesture but one with so much affection, affection Sarah didn't know existed.

"And you didn't think I was distracted when I had had no news from you." She giggled. "I was so worried." She said bashfully, her cheeks rising in colour a tint.

"I'm sorry my love. I never meant to worry you."

"I know you didn't do it on purpose." She smiled up at him. "I missed you more than anything."

"And I missed you my dear, so very much. I've been so distracted." His eyes swept over her features, the features he had mesmerised since their wedding day. Sarah saw how he looked at her; he looked at her with admiration, no, more than that, with love.

"I'm not surprised, especially after that letter you wrote." She ran her hands down his chest and then back up again before she grabbed on to his collar. By the look on their faces Sarah didn't know if she wanted to know what was in that letter. They both looked so happy, so happy in each other. After all the time Sarah had seen them, she had never seen this show of affection. She had always thought that that was because it didn't exist, but maybe it wasn't, maybe it was because propriety didn't allow it. But looking upon them now, they didn't care about propriety, hidden under the tree; it was so spontaneous, urgent and romantic.

"I'm glad you liked it." He chuckled, leaning in a little closer. "My time in America was absolute hell without you." He whispered, prompting a girlish giggle from her. Sarah watched as they gazed into each other's eyes, they were full of love, love it was, love that Sarah had never seen. She watched as they leaned into each other, and softly kissed each other on the lips; although it was soft it was urgent as she pulled him against her with his collar. Sarah couldn't help but look, completely in shock. When they pulled apart they returned their gaze. "I love you Cora." He whispered.

"I love you too Robert." She whispered back. So it was true Sarah thought, they were in love. All the things she had thought about their marriage were false. They were in love, and happy. It wasn't for show or to prove a point, it was honest and true. The sight she had witnessed was meant for no one's eyes, but Sarah suspected that even if they knew they had been noticed they wouldn't care, not as much as they should. After looking back to them and seeing that they were still captivated by each other's eyes, Sarah finally backed away and joined the bazaar. She rejoined her friend at the stall, forgetting all about the help she had previously required. To her surprise she felt guilty; she had judged them before knowing anything. It didn't change her views on their type, but seeing a little into their marriage changed her perspective of them. Maybe they weren't what they appeared to be? If their marriage was different, maybe they were different. She looked back to the tree and saw the pair walking back towards the bazaar, hand in hand. And when she looked upon them, she looked at them differently, with guilt.

**A/N- Let me know what you think, and just to let you know, I have plenty more planned for this fic xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- So this one is set after Sybil dies and when they've finally come back together, thanks to adama-roslinlove for suggesting this. Also thanks for all the reviews guys **

_1920_

_Anna_

The whole house, family and servants alike, had been thrown into a state of mourning after the tragic death of Lady Sybil. She had been a kind and spirited young woman with her whole life ahead of her. For possibly the first time in her life Anna had found herself finding an ally in Thomas, the usually cruel and vindictive man seemed to have soften somewhat, because he was one of the ones _that really knew her_. Anna had dressed and taken care of Lady Sybil before she had moved to Ireland and Thomas had worked closely with her during the War. And during this state of mourning and heartbreak the pair seemed to have found a common ground, smiling caringly at each other over dinner or speaking comforting words during the day. Downstairs, the unjust death had re-discovered the importance of family and community, and every servant had come together and comforted each other.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the family, or at least for Lord and Lady Grantham. The usually happy and together couple had been thrust into a horrible state, and the whole house had felt it. They were the backbone of Downton, and usually what made the house such a happy place, but in the weeks following Lady Sybil's death they had become separate, unhappy, the death of their beloved daughter had ripped into their marriage like nothing ever had before. They hadn't shared a bed, they had hardly spoke or even looked at each other. But, thankfully, that had passed. They weren't back to normal, not just yet, but they had united, and the whole house had felt it.

On one particular day Anna had been out to the village to pick up some things for Lady Mary, it was a beautiful day, and the sun was still glowing when she had returned late afternoon. As she walked up the path that led to Downton, she held out her arms slightly so she could fully appreciate the cool air. It was so peaceful. She continued walking until she heard voices coming from just off the path. She looked around and to her surprise she saw Lord and Lady Grantham curled up on the nearby bench; she appeared to be sitting in his lap and her head was resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist and his head was buried in her hair. Anna didn't know what to do; she could walk past them, what if they saw her? They would probably be so embarrassed and wouldn't think of doing anything similar again in case they were seen again. And she had to admit, it was nice seeing them together again, like they were before any of this utter devastation had taken place. She looked around quickly and saw the bush beside her, she sneaked behind, deciding to wait until the coast was clear, after all, the dressing gong would be rung soon.

From where she was sitting Anna could hear their soft murmurs: "I'm so sorry Robert." Lady Grantham whispered through tears that were damp on her cheeks. "To think of the time we lost when we could have been dealing with this together."

"There's nothing to apologise for my love. We are united now, and that's all that matters." He squeezed her a little tighter against him and she welcomed the affection, snuggling in a little closer.

The pair didn't speak for untold minutes, happy in each other's embrace. Anna thought that maybe they had fallen asleep, and that they wouldn't notice if she slipped past, but as Lady Grantham turned up to face her husband she knew she could not leave just yet. "Rob-" Lady Grantham tried to speak but her words wouldn't come out. The question that had plagued her since that day in Mama's sitting room needed answering, but she couldn't bring herself to ask. He looked down at her with slight confusion, and then with worry as he saw more tears run down her face.

"Cora what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I-I just need to ask you something." She said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "But I'm scared of the answer." She admitted, looking down. Anna saw the upset in her employers face, and she knew that the question that she wanted to ask was not meant for prying ears, but there was nowhere Anna could go without them seeing her. She would have to wait, and watch the scene of emotion that was sure to follow.

"You needn't be scared my dear, this is obviously upsetting you, holding it in and if there's anything I can do to help then I will." He lifted her chin and she nodded as she took in his words. "So please Cora, ask me, whatever you need to." He let go of her chin and entwined his fingers with hers.

"It's just, I know how damaging these things can be on a marriage, and I want to know if this will ruin ours, or change it." He tried to speak but she interrupted him. "And more than that, I want to know if _I _have ruined our marriage, for I blamed you when you weren't to blame. I cannot tell you how sorry I am, but I need to know if I have ruined everything, if you can ever forgive me for shutting you out. Because the truth is, I love you Robert, and I don't want to lose you. And the only way I can get through this is if you're by my side and-" She couldn't go on because no more words were coming out. Tears were streaming down her face now, and it broke Anna's heart seeing her so upset. And it broke his Lordships heart too. He lifted up their conjoined hands and started wiping away her tears. Then he lifted up her chin again.

"Cora, I want you to understand, there is nothing to forgive, you blamed me, and you were just in doing that-"

"No, I wasn't, that's the point Robert, I've ruined our marriage, and ruined how you feel about me just so I could be angry at someone, and I blamed the person I loved most and now I've ruined that."

"No Cora. You haven't ruined anything. You haven't ruined our marriage and you certainly haven't ruined the way I feel about you. I love you, so much, and that will never change. What has happened to us would test anyone and we have found a way to come out of the darkness, and we have done that together." He searched her eyes for some indication of finality or understanding. "I couldn't have made it through this without you, and more than that I couldn't have survived anything without you. You are my rock Cora, you are what keeps me steady and you alone are what keeps me going." He let go of her hands and cupped her face, pressing his forehead against his. "Sybil's passing will change us, Cora." Just as she was about to interrupt he pressed his thumb to her lips. "But it will only make us stronger, for we know that if we can come through this together we can survive anything, and we will do so together." He gazed into her eyes, wiping stray tears from her cheeks. He leaned in a little closer and whispered; "I love you Cora" against her lips.

"I love you too Robert, so very very much." And with that she leaned in towards her husband and kissed him softly on the lips. Anna tore her eyes away from the pair, knowing that that was something she should not witness. She had seen more than she should have, and she would not intrude on their moment any further. She heard them break apart and a few minutes later she heard her stand up. "We better go inside my darling." She whispered, holding out her hand. Anna then knew it was safe to turn around again. His Lordship stood up and took her wife's hand; Anna watched them walk towards the house, together, hand in hand.

When she was them walk through the front door she knew that it was safe to go inside. She didn't think she had ever seen such a poignant but happy scene in all her life. They had been to hell and back, but they had found their way back to each other. And in the end, that was all that mattered.

**A/N- Sorry for all the angst in this chapter. Please please please let me know what you think xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, this one's set in the 2012 Christmas special and there's a few moments in this one but I couldn't help it. I guess this one is about Rose realising what kind of marriage she wants and comparing her parent's marriage with theirs xxx**

_1921_

_Rose _

The Crawley's had come on their annual visit to Duneagle and Rose couldn't be happier. Having them around would mean she had to spend less time with her mother, and she really did adore the Crawley's. She had known them all her life and they had been most welcoming when she had visited Downton the previous year. She particularly loved the dynamics of their family. They always seemed so happy, they had had their disagreements of course but generally they got along very well, especially compared to the dynamics of her family. Her and her siblings had gotten along ok, and she loved her father, but her mother changed everything. She always criticised her and argued with her, and her father.

When Rose was younger she had thought that all marriages were like that, unhappy. But as she grew older she realised that not everyone's was like that, that not all marriages were loveless. It was seeing Cousin Cora and Cousin Robert's marriage that made her realise this. They were happy, truly happy, and they were in love, completely and utterly in love. They looked at each other with an undeniable sparkle in their eyes and they spent time with each other, both in public and behind closed doors. Now that Roses mother had begun discussing marriage she decided to watch them more than usual.

Following dinner on the first night of their stay Rose was sitting next to Cousin Cora on the sofa, though she wasn't talking to her. Cousin Cora was sitting with her back slightly to Rose, instead facing her husband. They were talking and laughing together, something her parents never did. "I do worry for Mary." Robert commented, glancing over at their eldest child.

"Yes, I don't think she should have come, though it is her choice." Cora sighed.

"Like Mother like Daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cora asked.

"Nothing my dear, though if I recall correctly you never did as you were told when you were pregnant." He laughed. "Don't you remember insisting on continuing as normal up until you actually gave birth."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration Robert." Cora chuckled.

"Oh really?" He asked, leaning forward. "Must I remind you what happened with Edith?" He gazed into her eyes, wearing rather a large smile. She held his stare for a few moments before breaking into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. She was surprised to find none of their family batted an eyelash to their uproar; clearly this was not something out of the ordinary. They stayed wrapped up in each other for the remainder of the evening and when it was time to go up they went up together, his hand on her lower back. About a half an hour later Rose went up herself and she noticed Cousin Robert walking eagerly towards the direction of his wife's bedroom, a wide smile across his face. Something Rose had never seen on either of her parents.

On the fourth day, Rose was sitting alone in the gardens, enjoying the nice weather. She saw them walking back towards the house. They had been out walking, just the two of them, just as they had done every day of their stay. Rose eyed them curiously. She watched as they walked together, arm in arm. Rose could see them talking to each other. And as they were about to walk up towards the front door, Cousin Robert stopped in his tracks and turned his wife around so they were face to face. He gazed into her eyes before leaning in and planting a soft kiss securely on her lips. When they parted they just stared at each other for a few moments wearing looks of complete love and satisfaction, before they finally went inside. Rose had never seen her parents do that, they had never casually stopped to show their affection for each other. And apparently, Cousin Robert and Cousin Cora did this a lot more than propriety allowed. There wasn't a day of their stay that Rose didn't notice some sort of public show of affection on their part. But it was the night of the ball that she saw the most heart warming scene.

It had been a pleasant night, despite her mother being particularly difficult. Rose had enjoyed the dancing and the other luxuries of lavish balls. It was late when Rose finally exited the ballroom; she was the last out as all her family had gone up a while beforehand. As she stumbled through the upstairs wing she saw two figures at the far end. At first she thought they were servants but as she looked closer she realised that they weren't as they were swaying silently together. Cousin Cora had her head rested against her husband's chest and his arms encircled her waist. They were dressed in their night clothes, after all it was late. They swayed in silence until she spoke softly; "I'm sorry Robert, for waking you up so suddenly."

"You don't have to apologise my love." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "You know that you can always wake me up."

"I know. Thank you." She said softly. "I love you Robert."

"I love you too Cora, so very much." They continued swaying but he leant down to kiss her, and he tightened his grip on his waist. Rose watched for a few seconds before turning on her heels deciding to take the longer way to her room.

During their visit Rose had seen the true extent of their marriage. They were happy, truly happy, and they were in love, completely and utterly in love. They looked at each other with an undeniable sparkle in their eyes and they spent time with each other, both in public and behind closed doors. Each time they had visited Rose had thought she may see a change in their relationship, which showed her that their marriage was turning into the same cold and unfeeling marriage her parents were in, but each time she had been wrong. Every time they were as close as ever, closer if that was possible. And this time was no different. Seeing how happy they were gave Rose hope. There was hope for her future; she could have a happy marriage, a loving marriage. And she wanted one exactly like theirs.

**A/N- Let me know what you think xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Sorry for the late update, most of my time is spent on revising but I'll try to update whenever i can xxx**

_1923_

_Baxter_

Baxter hadn't been at Downton long, but it had been long enough to get to know the house and its employers. Lord and Lady Grantham were fair and kind to those who worked there, but Baxter had noticed almost immediately that they were different to others of their standing. She had noticed it on her first morning; when she had brought up her Ladyship's breakfast. When she had entered she was sitting up on one side of the bed, but Baxter's eyes were drawn to the empty side. It was messy, like someone had slept there, the covers were wrinkled and the pillows had a large head shaped mark on them. Baxter didn't look for long as she had to attend to her Ladyship, but she kept that in mind. And it wasn't until his Lordship entered the room that Baxter realised what was going on. As he entered he looked upon his wife with a huge smile upon his face, and his eyes looked at her with such love, almost as if he was looking at her for the first time. This wasn't an unusual occurrence either. Every time he entered the room, which was regularly he wore the same loving expression. And so did she. Baxter soon realised that her employers were happily in love, and the whole house seemed to know it.

About two months into Baxter's employment her Ladyship fell ill. Not majorly ill but ill enough that the doctor instructed her to stay in bed for a week. When Baxter took her up some water she found his Lordship sitting by her side reading to her, and holding her hand. In fact, his Lordship barley left her side. He ate breakfast with her, spent most of the day with her and even ate his evening meals with her. Baxter found this very odd, she was aware that they were in love but her Ladyship wasn't majorly ill so it was not necessary for her husband to be by her side every minute of the day. When she was taking up some fresh towels she saw his Lordship outside her bedroom door with Lady Mary. Baxter knew that she better listen in, in case Thomas could make use of the information. She stood behind the corner so she could hear what they were saying.

"Papa while Mama is sleeping why don't you go out for a walk or something?" Lady Mary suggested. They obviously weren't going to talk about anything of great significance to Thomas, Baxter thought.

"No, I will wait until she wakes up." He answered, looking into the room in case she had awoken.

"I'm sure she won't mind," she began, before her father interrupted her.

"I know, but I will." His Lordship said, running his hands though his hair.

"Papa," Baxter watched as Lady Mary placed her hand on her father's arm, "Mama is not seriously ill. The doctor said she will be fine in a few days, there's no need for you to be by her side every minute, nothing will happen."

"I know." He sighed, covering her hand with his and looking deep into her eyes. "But I remember when she was seriously ill. When your Mama had Spanish flu four years ago I wasn't by her side every minute, and something could have happened then, she could have-" He swallowed back the unsaid word, but his daughter understood by the tears in his eyes. "And I wouldn't have been there to do anything about it. And ever since then I have sworn to take care of her. She may not be seriously ill Mary, but I will take care of her, no matter what that entails." Baxter watched as he gave his daughter a weak smile and she nodded in agreement. Mary knew her parents were in love, had always known. And she also knew how guilty her father felt having not been there when she was ill before, so she couldn't blame him for wanting to take care of his wife. After all, if Matthew was here she knew that she would take care of him, the best she could anyway. Baxter waited until his Lordship had retreated back into the bedroom before continuing down the corridor to her mistress's room.

"Miss Baxter?" Lady Mary called.

"Yes My Lady?" She answered, walking towards her.

"Could you possibly bring up some more water for Lady Grantham?"

"Of course My Lady." Baxter bowed her head, and after she had taken the towels into the room she went back downstairs to get some more water. When she returned Lady Mary had gone so the corridor was empty. As she walked to the room she heard an awful wrenching noise coming from inside, the noise had obviously belonged to her Ladyship. She continued to the room in haste and when she got there the bed was empty, but there was soft voices coming from inside the washroom. She placed the beaker of water on the bedside table and went around to the washroom. Her Ladyship was knelt on the floor and his Lordship knelt over her, his sleeves rolled up. One hand was holding back her hair and the other was soothing her by rubbing her back up and down.

"Robert you don't have to do this, I can easily fetch Baxter." She whispered.

"No, I am your husband and this is my job." He assured her. Baxter didn't know whether to go in there to help or to leave. Bursting in there would seem rude considering what he had just said, though she didn't want to leave in case her Ladyship wanted her help. So instead she stood to the left of the door, out of site just to be sure she wasn't needed.

"You really don't have to, you don't need to see me like this-"

"No Cora. I am your husband, and that means that I am meant to see you at your best and at your worst. I love you, and I'm not about to leave you when you need me." He murmured, leaning down to brush his lips over her forehead.

"Thank you darling, I love you too." She leaned back into his embrace and it was then that Baxter realised she wasn't needed. She slipped out of the room, just as his Lordship was enquiring about a fresh nightdress. Baxter silently walked back to the servants' hall, with the knowledge that her Ladyship was well taken care of.

**A/N- I'd love to know what you think xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Thank you for all the reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying it, so this one is a little different, but I really wanted to have a go, this is set when Robert is at War xxx**

_1900_

_John Bates _

"Post" The colonel called entering the room, holding a bunch of letters in his hand. John watched as Robert jumped up from his seat to collect his letter. He grabbed it and rushed back to his seat, while the colonel brought the others round to John, Henry and Arthur. He handed John his, it was from his mother, like it normally was, his wife hardly sent him anything. He looked back up at Robert, knowing full well who his letter would be from. He was surprised to see that he hadn't ripped it open, he was in fact sat staring at it. Robert brought it to his lips, smelt it and kissed it, he ran his fingers over the envelope, tracing the delicate writing on its front, and then finally he opened it, and John knew to turn his attention back to his own letter instead of watch him read his.

_My Darling Robert, _

_I hope you are well, and I hope you are taking care of yourself, like we are. The girls are behaving themselves, most of the time, and they are becoming more like you as each day passes. Mary has certainly inherited her father's stubbornness, Edith has your hair, and Sybil's eyes are the same beautiful shade of blue as yours are. I find when I look at them I think of you, though I am always already thinking of you. I think of you all the time my love, every minute of every day, when I go to sleep I reach to your side of our bed and cling to your pillow because it makes me feel closer to you. In the morning you are the first thing I think about, and the last thing I think about before I go to bed. The past couple of nights I have had Sybil in with me mind and Edith before that. I must admit, I do love having them in with me, it means I am not alone, and it is when I am alone that I think of you most, though it is not loving thoughts that fill my mind then. I am haunted by thoughts of you at War, of what could happen to you. My only comfort is the promise you made to me before you left, that you would do everything in your power to come back to me, to us, and I know you will, but promise me again my love, promise me you will come home. _

_I may be worried and terrified my dear, but the thought of you in your uniform makes me weak at the knees. You look ever so handsome, and it makes my heart melt knowing that you are mine, my Robert. I love you so much my dear, as always. I must bring this letter to an end now; I am going to the village with Mama, and I'm going to buy a new nightdress for your return. I know you may be blushing by now my dear but I am too. Stay safe, and remember I love you. _

_Yours forever_

_Cora_

Robert felt the blush creep up his neck and he sighed as he thought of his wonderful wife at home, it broke his heart knowing how this haunted her, but he also knew that he would return, he had promised. As he folded his letter up he caught the attention of John, who had finished his letter moments ago. John noticed the smile on his face, he was always smiling when he had a letter from his wife. "Anything interesting Bates?" Robert nodded to him as he folded the letter from Cora and out it into his breast pocket.

"Not much, just Mother with the usual." John replied.

"And mine." Henry piped up. "That woman needs to stop worrying." All the men in the bunk started laughing in agreement; it was the only way to get through these things. "So what about your letter Crawley?"

"We all know who his letter was from?" Arthur chortled form the far side of the bunk.

"That we do." John agreed. "How did you marry so well?"

"Yh Crawley, your wife writes practically every day, why?" Henry asked, Robert found that all pairs of eyes were on him, all questioning why he and his wife were so happy. John watched as Robert thought it over, he moved to the centre of the room, pulling his chair along with him. As he sat his hand found its way into his breast pocket, where he kept a locket with a curl of his wife's hair inside. None of the other men were meant to know, but John had seen it once, Robert had been cradling it close to his heart.

"I don't know really, I guess I'm just lucky." He shrugged.

"You've got to be pretty damn lucky have a wife like that." Henry laughed, looking over to Robert's bunk, where he kept a picture of his wife. "But seriously, do you miss her?"

"So much it is hard to describe." John could see how hard it was for him to admit. He was an Englishmen, an English Lord. But in a way, John felt Robert needed to say this. "It's strange how lost I feel without her, it's like a part of me is missing."

The men sat in silence thinking of their loved ones. Though John instead decided to watch Robert. He was looking at the floor, he was clutching her letters and locket to his heart, and John could see a tear stroll down his face. John didn't know what it was like to feel that way; he didn't feel that way about Vera, not really. The silence was interrupted when Henry asked; "Do you love her?"

"Yes." Was all Robert managed to say, but it was all that was necessary, all of them men could see what wasn't being said. John in particular, working so close with someone meant you got to see things that weren't said. And John had seen how Robert felt for his wife; every time he read her letters he smiled and laughed, and it was the same when he wrote back.

"Well I gotta say," Arthur said, "if I had a wife like that, I'd never leave." The bunk was thrown into laughter again, and both Robert and John were glad of the change in tone.

"I never will again." Robert agreed, moving to his bunk to write to his wife. John heard Robert whisper _I promise_, more to himself than to the others. John continued to watch him as he sat and wrote. As always a smile was spread across Roberts face and strangely, John felt envious of him. He wanted a wife like that, one who loved him and one who he loved. Someone who would stick by him no matter what, he wanted a marriage like Robert's.

**A/N- I know this one's a little bit different but I think this would have happened and I really wanted to have a go at writing it. Love to know what you think, and as always, requests are welcome xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot. I hope you like this one, I've tried to include a bit of Chelsie, and I'm gonna be including a few other ships later too. Let me know what you think xxx**

_1909_

_Elsie Hughes _

It was late at night, and Elsie couldn't sleep. She had been in bed for a few hours, but yet she was yet to drop off. She put it down to stress, she was having problems with the house party arrangements for next week and if it hadn't been for Mr. Carson she would have stayed up all night sorting it out. But he had said '_leave it till the morning, have a good rest and you'll have a clearer head tomorrow'_. It surprised her how caring he could be at times. He'd always been nice to her, ever since she came here, and she liked to think he'd become a dear friend. He helped her out with things as best he could, and of an evening they would often find themselves in his pantry or her office drinking a glass of sherry and discussing the day. And it had slowly but surely come to be her favourite part of the day.

As thoughts of their talk the previous evening entered her mind, she found herself thinking about the house party, again. She couldn't seem to remember if she had arranged where all the guests' valets and ladies maids were to sleep. As she thought about it more and more she knew that the only way she was going to get any sleep was if she went down to her office and checked. Picking up her dressing gown from the bottom of her bed she slipped on and crept out of the room. She tried to be as quiet as possible; the last thing she wanted was for a housemaid to see her sneaking around the house. As she went down the stairs that led to her office she heard what sounded like creaking floorboards coming from upstairs, but she dismissed it, thinking it must just be her tired mind playing tricks on her. But as she passed through the servants' downstairs corridor she heard murmurs coming from the staircase, rounding the corner she decided to see who else was down here and question them as to why. But as she did she saw that it was in fact Lord and Lady Grantham, and that they were heading for the direction of the kitchen. Their hands were interlocked and he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Cora," he whispered, "what if someone sees us?" He looked around, checking that no one was down there, and Elsie had to move back behind the corner so as she wasn't seen.

Lady Grantham turned around to look her husband in the eye. "Robert," she said, her American accent spicing his name, "who is going to be down here at this time? And besides, this is our house and that means we're allowed to wonder around if we please." She nodded, and then continued. "And I really am rather hungry." She admitted, a coy smile on her face.

"And we can't have that my love." He smiled, kissed her on the forehead and then led her into the kitchen. Elsie wondered if she should run back upstairs now, or simply go back to her office. She couldn't very well go back upstairs because they would most likely hear her, and she had to admit, a small part of her wanted to stay.

She watched as he scurried around the kitchen, trying to find something his wife could eat. Eventually he found some biscuits and handing the plate to his wife he lit a candle and sat down opposite her. As she ate, he just watched her, watching nothing in particular, just her. Elsie didn't quite know why she was still standing there but she didn't seem able to move. She was entranced by how he was looking at his wife, with such love and devotion. It wasn't often the servants got to see this side of the Earl and Countess, so open, and a part of Elsie wanted to stay and see what she was missing out on, with not having a husband. So she stood still, and watched them. She had stopped eating now, and the plate was discarded at the end of the table. They were now just sat, staring into each other's eyes, with huge smiles painted across their faces. Finally Lord Grantham broke the silence; "Are you happy now my love?"

"I'm always happy, but I'm not hungry anymore if that's what you mean." She giggled.

"That is what I meant." He smiled, taking her hands in his.

Elsie had thought that they were about to leave but he made no effort to move. "What is Robert?" Lady Grantham asked as her husband gazed into her eyes.

"I just, well, I was thinking how glad I am that you are happy." He smiled bashfully. "Because I know that you weren't always." His smiled dropped as he remembered how Cora had felt during the first year of their marriage.

"Oh Robert," she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked his frown lovingly with her thumb, "when are you going to stop thinking about our first year of marriage. It was all very new to you, to both of us, we were bound to have our problems."He tried to interrupt, to say how it was his entire fault but she stopped him. "But what you need to focus on is the life we've had since then, how happy we've been, with each other, with our girls. And if anything that first year has just made me more thankful for what we have now, for us." She smiled at him, and Elsie watched as slowly his smile resembled hers.

"Oh Cora, I do love you so very much." He smiled, and leaned into her, pulling her in with the hand now wrapped around her neck.

"And I love you." She murmured against his lips. Elsie knew she really shouldn't watch anymore so she backed out and went back to her office. She had never really seen that side to Lord Grantham, she had seen the pain on his face when she talked about their troublesome first year of marriage, but she had also seen how lovingly he looked at his wife. His eyes had danced over her features, like he was trying to memorise them again.

Elsie had often wondered what marriage would have been like, and she wasn't exactly the sentimental type but she had to admit that she would have liked that; a marriage, a family. But she now realised that she couldn't have had that with just anybody. He would have to have been a friend, a confidante, someone she could trust, and someone whom she cared for and who cared about her. And to Elsie's upmost surprise Charles Carson's face appeared for a second in her mind.

**A/N- I don't really know why I chose this particular moment for this, but I rather like the idea of them sneaking downstairs in the middle of the night. Love to know what you think of this one xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- My first go with multiple characters, hence why there's a lot of dialogue...**

_1902_

_Sybil, Edith and Mary_

It was a beautiful day, and Sybil, Edith and Mary Crawley had all endeavoured to spend the day outside, enjoying the weather. Mary was sitting on a chair near to the house reading, Edith was staring absentmindedly at the house while Sybil was running around and playing with the grass. All of a sudden all three ladies heads shot up at the sound of the mother screaming her father's name inside the house; _"ROBERT! I have had enough with that woman! I've simply had enough_."

"_Now Cora, don't be so melodramatic_." Robert huffed.

"_Melodramatic, really? Do you know what she's said now..."_ The noise continued from inside but the girls didn't pay much attention to it. Their parents didn't fight often, but everyone knew that when they did it was over something tedious, and it would be sorted out come night.

Mary had continued reading when Edith interrupted her; "Who do you think will win?" Edith asked.

"Pardon?" Mary looked over at her younger sister who was now staring directly into the library window where the shouting was coming from.

"The argument," Edith said, nodding towards the window, "Mama or Papa?" Mary turned around and paid more attention to what was being said, or rather shouted.

"_Cora, what Mama's done isn't that bad."_

"_You always defend her Robert! What about me?" _

"Mama," Mary replied after listening for mere seconds, "she always wins. I'm sure Papa will be apologising in no time at all."

"I'm not so sure. I think Papa might win this one."

"I bet he doesn't." Mary muttered, turning the page to her novel.

"What would you bet?" Edith asked, leaning into her older sister, a glint in her eye.

"Ladies don't make bets Edith." Mary stated, but Edith just rolled her eyes. Mary was always one for wanting to play by society's rules, even when she was really young she would ask their mother how proper ladies asked. Edith tried to return to just enjoying the sun but she could still here her parents shouting, and she wanted to prove her sister wrong.

"How about," she said, "if you win you get to say whatever you like to me for a week, and I won't say anything back. And if I win, I get to do the same?" Edith raised her eyebrows in question, and watched as Mary pondered the idea, she knew how much she loved to argue.

"Deal." Mary announced, setting down her book, and turning around so she could see what was going on as well as hear.

"What about me?" Sybil chirped up, to both her sister's surprise. Clearly she had come had joined them and wanted in on their little bet.

"What about you?" Edith laughed.

"What do I get if I win?" Sybil asked innocently and she looked up at her elder sisters expectantly.

"Sybil, I hesitate to remind you but there's only two people in the argument, and that means-" Edith began before Sybil interrupted.

"Well that's easy, I think they will make up straight away." Both Mary and Edith rolled their eyes at her suggestion."And when I win, I want to play with all of your dollies."

"Sybil you can play with the dollies-"

"Deal." Mary said hurriedly. She knew Sybil could play with their dolls anyway because they were older now but she didn't want to wait for Sybil to make a new suggestion, she wanted to get back to the argument, she wanted to prove Edith wrong. But none of them could hear any shouting; maybe they had missed the end of the argument, so no one could win?

"_ROBERT_!" Clearly not. _"Did you not hear what I said? Its bad enough she still speaks to me like this, but to talk about the girls that way."_ Cora hissed, taking a step forward to her husband. The three girls watched outside expectantly, what their granny had said about them they were unaware of, but no one seemed to care about that piece of information.

"_And I will talk to her about that, but-"_

"_Don't you dare defend her again Robert!"_ Cora yelled, pointing her finger at her husband. _"I no she was in a bad mood, and we all have them days, but this isn't the first time is it?" _She tilted her head slightly to prove her point and Robert paused for a minute.

"See I told you Mama would win." Mary muttered rather smugly.

"Don't be too confident Mary." Edith murmured as she watched her Papa straighten up, and she knew he was about to say something.

"_No, it is not the first time I will give you that." _He said, rather calmly to everyone's surprise, including Cora's. _"But you should know her by now, you should have gotten used to it."_

"_Oh, are you saying that I have to get used to my mother-in-law insulting me and my heritage and then my husband defending her?"_ Cora's eyes were sharp and her lips were pulled into a tight line, and everyone knew that that meant she was angry. Mary glanced over at her sister, she knew that her Mother would win the argument now, she was sure of it. Edith didn't see, she kept her eyes firmly on Papa, she knew he would say something, he had to, she needed to beat Mary, to prove her wrong if nothing else. Sybil wasn't really watching as intently as her sisters, she knew she would be right, she knew it. She knew that her parents loved each other very much, and that meant they would make up right away.

"_Im not defending her Cora." _

"_Then what are you doing now? Because you're certainly not defending me and your daughters." _Cora yelled. Now she was angry, of course he was defending her, he always did. At the start of their marriage she sort of understood but not now.

"Cora please." Robert soothed.

"_No Robert, I'm tired of having three people in this marriage. I'm sick of it_! _Sometimes i wonder if you even care about my feeling."_

"_Of course i do, I love you." _He said, stepping towards her. The girls knew their argument was coming to an end and each one of them was sure they would win the bet.

"_I know, but..." _Cora said.

"_But what?" _Robert took another step forward, and when she didn't answer him he pulled her firmly against him and he crashed his lips onto hers. The girls watched in awe as she snaked her arms around his neck and he wrapped her arms around her waist. And then he even picked her up and swung her around, but he didn't stop kissing her until he set her down, pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes_."I love you Cora, don't ever forget that."_

"_And I love you_." She replied, a big smile on her face and their argument already forgotten. Outside, Mary and Edith just turned to look at Sybil, neither one of them had expected her to be right.

"I told you," she muttered, "they love each other too much."

**A/N- Love to know what you think xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Sorry i haven't updated in like forever but i've had so much revision do for my exams that i haven't been able to. But my exams are over in a few weeks so i should be able to update a lot more. So as requested this is what happened with Edith, relating to chapter 11.**

_1892_

_Rosamund _

"Cora what an earth are you doing?" Robert exclaimed as he entered their bedroom. Upon entering he had passed his wife's ladies maid, who had a smile on her face which seemed to be laced with concern. And he hadn't understood why until he had entered their bedroom and saw his heavily pregnant wife standing in front of the mirror wearing a loosely fitting top and skirt instead of pyjamas.

"I am getting dressed." She answered, looking herself up and down in the mirror.

"But, why?" Robert stuttered, taking a step towards her. "You should be in bed resting."

"I've had enough of resting." She shrugged, fiddling with her hair and outing back any loose strands.

"Dont be silly." He laughed, moving forwards and trying to take her waist and guide her back to bed, but instead she moved so he couldn't touch her. "Cora-" He began.

"Robert," she interrupted looking at him sternly, "I have had enough of lying in bed and doing nothing. I know this is how you British people do it but back in America it is not the _law_ that women have to be locked away until giving birth."

"That's a bit of an exaggerating my dear." Robert said, though admittedly he had expected this. Cora was very prone to saying what she thought and being pregnant didn't help. And he knew how much she hated been isolated in her room, she had with Mary. "But Cora, it is best for the baby." He moved and placed both of his hands either side of her abdomen, trying to emphasise that she needed to rest to benefit their child's health.

"Yes, I'm sure it is." She smiled, and Robert thought he had got his way, until she continued. "And i'm sure it will also do our baby good if i took a little walk outside." She concluded, giving Robert a quick kiss on the cheek and then waddling to the bed where a hat was placed.

"Outside?" Robert exclaimed. "Cora you cant."

"Well I was going to ask if you would join me, but if you don't want to then I'll just go with Rosamund and Marmaduke instead." She smiled at him, with her eyes twinkling. She knew that her husband couldn't resist her anything, and when she was pregnant he certainly couldn't.

He looked at her, with his head cocked to one side. He saw the determined and eager look on her face, and he knew that she would go out no matter what, and the least he could do was go with her, and make sure her and the baby were ok. "Fine, I'll go with you. But as soon as you feel tired or faint you have to tell me and I will bring you straight back inside. Agreed?"

"Agreed." She beamed eagerly at him and grabbed his hand and guided him to the entrance hall where Rosamund and Marmaduke were waiting. His sister had come to Downton for Mary's birth too as she knew that Robert needed her to make sure Cora was safe when she was giving birth. For this reason she was very surprised to hear that Cora was joining them on their walk. Knowing her brother she would have expected her to remain within the four walls of her bedroom.

"Im surprised at you brother." She whispered, as they began their walk. "Isn't Cora supposed to be resting?"

"Yes, she is. But there is no telling her that." He muttered, obviously annoyed at his lack of control of the incident. She just giggled as her brother went and took his wife's arm and put his other arm securely about her waist.

Her and Marmaduke followed the soon to be parents of two. As she watched them smile and talk, with Robert asking her every minute if she was ok, she once again realised how blissfully happy he was. When they had first got married she had feared for her brother's happiness, she had feared that he wouldn't be as happy as he deserved to be. She had liked Cora, very much, but she also knew that her brother didn't love her, not truly. But all that changed. The couple grew, together, they got to know each other and Rosamund and the rest of the family watched as he fell in love with her. She would never forget when she had realised this for the first time, when she had watched them in a secluded corner of the hall. It was seeing their happiness that gave her the confidence to marry Marmaduke, she had married for love because she had seen what happiness love could bring. With that she turned to look at her husband. He was gazing across the grounds of Downton, and just as she was about to reach up to him and tell him how much she lived him, they came to a stop as they almost bumped into Robert and Cora.

"Cora, are you ok?" Robert asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes, Im fine my love." She said, shaking him off and coming to join Rosamund. The look on Cora's face told her that she desperately needed to talk to her, so she told Marmaduke to check on Robert, so he did.

"Cora what is it?"

Cora grabbed Rosamund by the arm and pulled her so their faces were mere inches apart. "I have a problem." She whispered. Rosamund looked at her worriedly, her faces an exact copy of her brothers. "I fear the walk and the exercise may have brought on the labour."

"What?"

"I think the baby might be coming. I'm not positive, but I can feel some pains in my stomach." She told her, resting her hand on her abdomen.

"Cora I'm not entirely sure what this means but what I do know is that we need to get you inside. Now."

"I think you might be right." Cora whispered, turning to look at her husband who was looking very concerned. If he found out that she was giving birth now he would never forgive himself for letting her go outside, even though there was nothing he could have done about it. "But let's not go fast, let's go slowly back to the house." This way she could just say that it was meant to happen and that it was nothing to do with their little stroll.

Rosamund was slightly stunned, surely they needed to run back to the house rather than walk if the baby was coming. She knew Cora shouldn't have insisted on carrying on as normal so late in the pregnancy. But before she could express this opinion Cora had moved back to Robert and had told him that she wanted to turn back, after assuring him that she was absolutely fine. On the way back Rosamund watched her sister in law very closely, making sure that she was ok.

She seemed to be fine until she halted, and seconds later Cora's skirt was soaked with water. Rosamund didn't know what to do, Marmaduke looked away as a mark of respect, the only one who could seem to think was surprisingly Robert, who scooped up his wife and cradled her in his arms, mindful of her stomach.

"Robert, I think I need to go inside now." Cora said bashfully.

"I think you better." And with that Robert broke out in her a run across the lawn towards the house. "I told you that you should have rested." Rosamund heard Robert say to his wife, who was now panting in his arms. Rosamund took her husband's hand and ran after them; it was going to be a long night.

**A/N- I don't know when ill next be updating, i'd love to know what you think of this one x**


End file.
